No More Pain
by likim890
Summary: Sakura is a girl who lost her family in a car accident, now she lives with her aunt who starves and beat her. when she finally escapes her terrible aunt she finds she has a weak heart. R&R ch. 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi every 1!! Plz read this Fic! Sorry if there's lots of grammar but English isn't my first language, so there's ought 2 be lots of mistakes. Well any ways enjoy! :.}-  
  
Disclaimer: Syaoran is mine! CCS is mine! Mwahahahaha!!! *Still laugh as men drags her to a mental institute in a straitjacket. * Mine all mine!!!!!!!!  
  
Pairings: Sakura and Syaoran on later chapters. Maybe some Touya and Yukito.  
  
Chapter One: True Pain and Beginnings of a New Friendship  
  
"Sakura!" She winced as she heard her name being shrieked in that annoyingly high voice that always meant trouble. For her. In a matter of moments she could feel a sharp pain on her back. As tears threatened to fall she looked up glaring hard at her Aunt Uriko, her eyes immediately close as her aunt raised the stick higher. The stick came down hard on her back as she let out a loud yelp. Tears streamed down her bruised face as she gritted her teeth waiting to black out again. As blackness surrounded her, Sakura just wished more than anything in the world that her family never died.  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she found herself on the floor of the garage, which was now her so-called room. She walked upstairs silently to confront her aunt, which was probably waiting to do something else to her. Every-night she awaited the day that she would turn 18 and leave this hellhole she couldn't bear to call home. But she couldn't she had 2 years to go.  
  
She had lived almost 12 years with her aunt, and every single day she regretted surviving the car accident that killed her family. As she slowly opened the door she found her aunt sitting there waiting for her to wake and give her tedious, and sometimes impossible errands.  
  
She knew if she didn't get them done her aunt would have the pleasure of beating and starving her. Uriko immediately shot a cold glare at Sakura. " You, GET YOUR ASS over HERE!!!" Sakura groaned inwardly and slowly walked up to the person she hated most of all.  
  
"H-hai?" Sakura said not once looking in her eyes.  
  
"I have an errand for you to run after you make me dinner," Uriko sneered. " And if you finish the errand tonight you'll get the reward of eating my leftovers."  
  
"H-hai."Sakura said still not looking into her aunt's eye. (A/n: I'm not going to explain how she made dinner)  
  
After an hour of slaving over a hot stove Sakura finally finish dinner for her aunt, she went to the garage and waited to be summoned into the living room to find out what her errand is.  
  
Half an hour later, which seemed like an eternity to Sakura, She finally heard her aunt call her name. Sakura immediately shot up and walked quickly upstairs.  
  
"I want you to bring this to the post office."  
  
"B-but, the post office closes at 8pm and its now 11:30pm," Sakura replied knowing it was going to be another night without food, but she was use to it.  
  
"You better find a way or no dinner for you tonight."  
  
Sakura sighed quietly she knew never to ask too much questions now if she didn't deliver this package she'll get another beating.  
  
Sakura's hand were clutched around the package tightly as she walked through the snow wearing only a thin t-shirt and old pants from thrift, that her aunt only buys her when her other clothes are just way too small for her to wear anymore.  
  
Once she reached the small building, she let out an exasperated cry, she was right the post office was closed. Her petite body shudder from the thought of blacking out again from the beatings and having to go to the hospital on her own and make up another lie about her beatings just to get medication to help heal the wounds.  
  
A crystal tear fell from her once cheerful emerald eyes. She clutched the package tightly as tears began to fall freely from her glassy emerald eye that was full of pain and sorrow.  
  
As she began slowly walking home, she heard a slight click and turned around to see a girl her age with long flowing violet hair and brilliant amethyst eyes walking out of the post office with two large men behind her. Maybe there is hope after all. Sakura thought.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura screamed.  
  
~~*Tomoyo*~~  
  
Tomoyo turned around to see a young girl with glassy emerald eyes and immaculate auburn hair sobbing for her to wait.  
  
Tomoyo quickly ran over to the girl and began trying to calm her down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo said soothingly.  
  
"Please open the post office I really need to deliver this package." The young girl begged.  
  
"Why do you need to deliver this package so badly?" She really didn't usually ask questions but this girl seems so helpless and skinny.  
  
"Please I'm begging you I really need to deliver this package and I'll be grateful forever." The girl begged as she fell to her knee.  
  
Tomoyo quickly picked her up and opened the door to the post office and motioned her bodyguards to stay outside.  
  
" Thank you very much." The girl said bowing.  
  
"My name's Tomoyo."  
  
"Long, Sakura"  
  
" Long-san, why did you need to deliver that package so badly?" Tomoyo asked looking at the pale skinny girl in front of her.  
  
"Onegai, call me Sakura, I had to deliver that packet for my aunt." Sakura answered shortly.  
  
" But, why so late?"  
  
"It's one of her games to have a reason to not let me eat." Oh Shit why did I say that.  
  
Tomoyo looked questionally at Sakura. "You have to tell the authorities"  
  
" Please promise me you won't tell anyone."  
  
Tomoyo looked doubtfully at Sakura and than finally agreed to her.  
  
"Sakura-san, I'll promise I won't tell but please try to stay out of her way."  
  
Sakura nodded. Tomoyo embraced Sakura in a tight hug. For the first time in years Sakura felt that she did have a purpose on earth and she wasn't a mistake. Sakura began telling Tomoyo about her parent and brother and how they died in a car accident. By the end of their conversation, they became as close as childhood friends.  
  
Sakura ran home as fast as she could, Her aunt sat in the living room watching TV as usual. "I'm finished with the errand Aunt Uriko, may I have dinner now?"  
  
"No." Uriko replied shortly.  
  
"What do you mean no?" Sakura said with tears visible in her eyes. "You said if I finished the errand I could have dinner"  
  
"Correction, I said if you finished the chore by tonight, and right now its 1:30 in the morning." Sakura looked into her Aunt's sinister eyes and for the first time in 12 gruesomely long years Sakura's glassy emerald eyes flickered with pain and anger.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Uricko's eyes flashed with rage as she pushed Sakura onto the ground she grabbed her stick and raised high enough so there would be a lot of pressure. Sakura felt the stick come down on her as she deliberately tried as hard as she could to block herself.  
  
"How dare you hit me, you're not Shit!! If I didn't take you in, you would be out on the street begging for food" Uriko screamed as she kept bringing her stick down on Sakura. "You're just like your mother so dumb, naïve, and unthankful."  
  
Sakura bolted right up not caring if Uriko still had the stick in her hand. " You're the unthankful one bitch!!! If it wasn't for my inheritance money you took you wouldn't have got this house."  
  
Uriko trembled with anger as grabbed a lamp and swung it at Sakura. Before Sakura blacked out completely she heard the words, "Omae Wo Korosu" (I will kill you)  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura's eyes open slowly; she was lying in a hospital bedroom. She slowly sat up and tried to walk but a man with silver hair in a doctor's coat caught her attention.  
  
"Hello, I'm Tsukishiro, Yukito, an intern here at this hospital." His gentle eyes smiled slightly at her. " Well, Ms. Long your aunt came in around 2:30 am last night and said you fell down a flight of stairs, is that true?"  
  
"O-of course its true, W-why do you ask?" Sakura stuttered. If Aunt Uriko finds out I'm in deep shit.  
  
"The doctor says that your injuries that you have sustained are not your average falling down the stairs injuries," Yukito said gently. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"  
  
"No, nothing at all," Sakura replied quickly.  
  
Yukito gave her the medications and a napkin. Sakura looked at it curiously. "It's my phone number and address. When you want to talk or need anything at all, just call me. I live at the Daidouji's place.  
  
Sakura blinked up at him. "Thank you," she says shakily.  
  
Sakura walked home slowly, she didn't want to face her Aunt Uriko again. Of everything her aunt did what she hated most was when she talked about her family. She could beat and starve her all she wanted, but she didn't have the right to talk about her family like that.  
  
Sakura unlocked the door and quickly got inside the house from the harsh wind. Once inside she immediately saw her aunt standing there with a stick in her hand. Oh no not again. Sakura instantly folded the napkin up and stuffed it in her back pocket.  
  
" I told you not to tell anybody how you got the bruises, that was just social service on the phone." Uriko glared as she pointed the stick threateningly at Sakura.  
  
"I swear I didn't tell anyone." Sakura replied her eyes not once leaving the stick.  
  
Uriko swung the stick hard at Sakura hard several times. By the fifth time Sakura's face and back were bloody and bruised. Uriko raised the stick even higher but this time Sakura grabbed the stick and threw it against the wall and started walking out, but she felt a fingernails dig deep into her shoulder blades.  
  
" You walk out that door, don't even think about coming back." Uriko sneered.  
  
Sakura hesitated for a moment, than pushed her aunt's hand away and walked out into the wind.  
  
A/n: Thanks for reading!! Please please review!! If I get 4 reviews I'll post another chapter up!! Well, anyways the reason Sakura's last name is Long is because it's her Aunt's last name. Keep reading!! Any questions email me at: Urazncutie890@yahoo.com  
  
Dedications: Thank you my best best friend kawaiikitsune90 for beta-ing my story and helping me with my plot. -To my best friend, the girl who couldn't write her own plot. - Kawaiikitsune90 A/n: 1nce again thanks 4 helping!! Review!!! 


	2. The Beginning

A/n: Hey everyone, here comes another chapter hope you enjoy!!! :') Oh yeah and thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke. I'm sad. I don't own CCS.  
  
Chapter 2: A New Beginning  
  
The cold air sent a chill down Sakura's spine, she had nowhere to go, she was always alone. She reached into her back pocket and took the napkin out. She took a deep breath and started on her way.  
  
~~~*~~~  
Sakura looked up in awe at the huge house in front of her, it was five times the size of her aunt's house. So this is where Tsukishiro-san lives. Sakura took a deep breath as she rang the doorbell. After a few moments the door opened revealing Tomoyo.  
  
"S-Sakura?" Tomoyo gasped. "Did she hit you again?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry Tomoyo-san I must have the wrong house I'm looking for Tsukishiro-san, he lives at the Daidouji's resident."  
  
"Yes this is the Daidouji's house." Tomoyo replied as she gestured Sakura to come in. "I remember when Yukito-san said something about a girl with very bad bruises coming into the hospital. He thought you needed help so he gave you our phone number. I thought it was someone like you, come upstairs we have to clean these wounds up before they get infected."  
  
"Sorry for asking but, is Tsukishiro-san your cousin or something?" Sakura asked as she watched Tomoyo carefully bandage her arm.  
  
"No, he lives here with his best friend who is my cousin." Tomoyo frowned as she cleaned all the bruises on Sakura's face. "He moved in 12 years ago when he, his sister, and his parents got in a car accident, at first the doctor thought his whole family had died except for him, he was totally heart-broken and ran away. Later they found that his sister has miraculously survived. It took us months to find him, but by that time we couldn't find his little sister. They said she was put with another relative they found. He felt really guilty, he never brings his sister up anymore."  
  
"That's really sad, I wish my onichan was alive like his imouto was, even if I couldn't find him." Sakura sighed. Tomoyo placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Yukito-san should be home in about a couple of hours, let me show you your room and you can meet my mother and cousin later." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Tomoyo led Sakura down the long hallway when she finally stopped at a door and opened revealing a huge pink room three times the size of her aunt's living room. Sakura gaped at the site before her, she was going to have a room, her own room, with a bed, a dresser, and everything a room's supposes to have but better.  
  
" Sakura-san did you bring any clothes with you?" Tomoyo asked looking over Sakura's tattered clothes.  
  
" The only clothes I have are on my back, at my aunt's house I have about 2 pair of jeans left and a second hand school uniform." Sakura replied looking down at her clothes.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!! HOW CAN YOU GO OUT IN PUBLIC WITH THOSE THINGS ON!! Tomoyo screamed. "But no worries we're going shopping and I'm going to make the most beautiful wardrobe ever!!" Tomoyo threw her fist in the air and started rambling on about how kawaii Sakura was going to look as she pulled Sakura out the door. (A/n: Typical Tomoyo)  
  
"We're going to the mall!" Tomoyo chirped.  
  
"Really, I haven't been to the mall since I was really little." Sakura said excitedly. The only places I been since I started living with my aunt is the Market, School, Hospital, the usual walk home from school, and the places where I have run errands for her."  
  
~~*~~  
  
All through the ride in the limo Sakura gaped at the beautiful city that she lived in for so long but never got to see. When they arrived at the huge building Sakura immediately ran in staring at all the stores and large amounts of people everywhere. Sakura started to wander when Tomoyo grabbed her arm and dragged Sakura into a designer store. As Sakura looked around Tomoyo began picking out clothes. After piling piles and piles of clothes on Sakura she pulled Sakura into a changing room.  
  
From trying on formal clothes to casual they were finally finished, but something caught Sakura's eye, a golden chain with a cherry blossom pendent. As Tomoyo paid for the clothes she spotted Sakura staring at a necklace. "Miss, I would like that too." Tomoyo said pointing to the necklace Sakura was staring at.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan don't buy me anymore stuff you've done enough and you probably spent thousands of dollars already." Sakura said earnestly.  
  
"Nonsense, nothing but the best for my Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied, receiving a big hug from Sakura.  
  
"Finally I thought we'd never get out of that store." Sakura sighed in relief.  
  
"What do you mean Sakura-chan, that was the first store we have at least twenty more to go?!" Tomoyo replied smiling.  
  
"Hoe!!" Sakura whined.  
  
After endless hours of shopping, Sakura finally convinced Tomoyo that she could make the rest of the clothes. Once they got in the car, Tomoyo began talking about all the clothes she would make for Sakura as Sakura began falling asleep from shopping too much.  
  
*Flashback*  
A 4-year-old Sakura sat on the side of the hospital bed next to her mother who was slowly dying from head trauma. "Okaasan, pwease wakeup I need you, don't weave me like Otou-san and Onichan dwid." Little Sakura sobbed into her hands.  
  
As Sakura stopped crying she heard a loud beeping sound and nurses started running in and screaming for the doctor. About an hour later the doctor walked out.  
  
"Kinomoto-san I'm really sorry but your mother is now in heaven." The doctor said gently.  
  
Sakura didn't seem to understand so he told her that her mother was now somewhere faraway with the rest of her family and they can never come back.  
  
Tears sprang to Sakura eyes as she begged the doctor to please let her go with her mother, "Pwease, Sakura will be a gwood girl, Sakura just want to go with Okaa-san, Otou-san, and Onichan."  
  
Before the doctor could reply a social worker walked in and carried little Sakura away. "Pwease Doctor, Sakura will be gwood just bwing Okaa-san back." Sakura wailed and screamed till she couldn't be heard anymore.  
  
~~*A week later*~~  
  
"This is going to be your new home Sakura." The social worker smiled pointing to a quaint little house.  
  
As Sakura walked in to the house she saw a lady about the age of 32. "Hello dear, you must be Sakura, I'm your distant Aunt Uriko." The lady said putting on a fake smile.  
  
When Sakura got her stuff settled in the social worker left thinking she was leaving the cute little girl in good hands.  
  
Right after the social worker left, Uriko got rid of her fake smile. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To my woom to unpack." Sakura smiled warmly at her aunt only to get a cold glare in return.  
  
"I don't think so. You're sleeping under the dining room table, and as of now you don't go anywhere without my permission, you don't eat unless you do all your chores, and run my errands you hear me."  
  
"Bwut the social worker said if you tweet me badly she'll twake me away."  
  
"The social worker won't know about this or I'll kill you"  
  
"Kwill me?" Sakura blinked up innocently at her. "What's twat?"  
  
"That means that you'll never get to see your mommy again. People will hate you because you're a ghost. Even your Okaasan, Otousan, and Onichan."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Sakura bolted right up; sweat beads were on her forehead. Stop thinking about her she'll never be able to hurt you again, you did it, you escaped. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with worry.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just had bad dream." Sakura replied quickly "I think I'll go change.  
  
"I'll help you!" Tomoyo screamed as she whipped out her camera. " Oh Sakura- chan is going to look so kawaii!!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. Tomoyo ran to Sakura's room, threw the shopping bag on the floor and started rummaging through everything looking for the perfect outfit for Sakura.  
  
~*Meanwhile downstairs*~  
  
Two tall figures opened the door to the mansion as they cheered each other on for winning the soccer game.  
  
"Whoo-Hoo, we won Yuki!!" Touya cheered as he watched Yukito gulp down a 2 foot sub. The two walked to the dining room still cheering. The maid walked up to Yukito and bowed her head. "Master Tsukishiro, there is someone by the name of long-san here to see you, she is now currently with the young mistress."  
  
"Thank you, Rose," Yukito smiled at the maid as turned to Touya. " It's the girl I told you about, I guess she's here to stay, I'm really glad she seemed so innocent and hurt."  
  
"She's the one who lives with her aunt right?" Touya asked as he sat down at his seat.  
  
"Yeah, that's her." Yukito replied giving him a warm smile.  
  
Before they could continue their conversation, Sonomi walked into the room giving the two a cheerful smile.  
  
"Daidouji-san, remember the girl I told you about?" Yukito asked politely.  
  
"Yes, is she here?" Sonomi replied  
  
"Yes she's with Tomoyo-chan right now, they'll probably come down in a minute or so."  
  
Just then Touya dropped his empty glass on the floor gently and went down to pick it up.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo entered the dining room; Sakura was smiling while Tomoyo had her camera out. "Konbonwa."  
  
"Sakura, meet my Okaason, Sonomi."  
  
"Kombonwa."  
  
"And my cousin Touya-kun." Onichan? No it can't be, it's just a coincidence. "He's the one under the table doing god knows what."  
  
Touya picked up the glass and stood up as he heard Tomoyo say his name. But what he saw shocked him. *Crash* The glass slipped from his hand and fell onto the floor catching Sakura's full attention. There was awkward silence when Touya finally spoke.  
  
"Kaijuu"  
  
Slowly all the memory came back to Sakura when she was younger, nobody ever called her a monster.but her brother.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Sakura wake up, you're going to be late for preschool. Kaijuus always sleep too much." Touya sighed. He took the bucket of water in hand and dumped all over Sakura.  
  
Sakura bolted right up to see Touya laughing his head off. "Haha, Wet Kaijuu."  
  
"Sakura no kaijuu!"  
  
*STOMP*  
  
"Itai!!"  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
Tears started forming in Sakura eyes as she let all the memories sink in.  
"Onichan." Sakura whispered.  
  
AN: Hahahahaha Cliffhanger! I love human suffering Those poor idiots still won't let me out of this white room but I will RULE you all!!!!.  
  
.  
  
ped 


	3. New Friend or New Foe

A/n: Hi every one here comes another chapter from none other than moi. Please review after this chap. And I'll try my best to update my stories quicker. Thanks for everyone who reviewed!!-I know this chap. Really suck but I have writer's block.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke, I'm 13, What do you think?  
  
Chapter 3: New Friend or New Foe?  
  
Tears fell silently down Sakura's face as she looked at her older brother. He's alive. Please don't let this be a dream. Sakura ran over to Touya and hugged him tightly. "Is it really you Onichan?" Sakura asked as she hugged Touya firmly not wanting to let go.  
  
"It's really me, kaijuu." Touya said holding on closely to his little sister. "I thought I'd never see you again." The two embraced each other as Tomoyo caught everything on tape. "Aww.How Kawaii!" Tomoyo smiled. Touya and Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"So this is Sakura," Sonomi smiled as she stood up and walked over to Sakura and Touya. "I should've known, you have the exact same eyes as Nadeshiko did."  
  
Sonomi hugged Sakura; "You're safe now Sakura, you've finally found your family."  
  
Touya placed a hand on Yukito's shoulder, "Thanks Yuki, for finding my little sister." Yukito smiled.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Sakura, where do you want to go today?" Touya asked.  
  
"I want to go to the Carnival!!" Sakura said happily  
  
The two siblings walked to the carnival hand in hand with Yukito next to them and Tomoyo following behind with her V8. " I want to go on that one and that one and that one, Oh look at that teddy bear!!" Sakura pointed out.  
  
"I'll win it for you kaijuu." Touya said ruffling Sakura's hair. With a swift throw of the ball Touya, knocked down all the pins. "Here you go kaijuu." Touya said dangling the bear on Sakura's head.  
  
"Thanks Onichan, now lets go on that ride!!" Sakura said grabbing ahold of Touya and Yukito. " Aww.Sakura-chan is so kawaii!!" Tomoyo squealed as she filmed Sakura.  
  
" I'll go get some drinks." Yukito said as he headed towards a convection stand.  
  
"Onichan?" Sakura said looking into her brother's eyes. "Hai kaijuu?"  
  
"How did you survive? The doctors said that there was no hope and they did everything they could." Sakura said as she held on to Touya's arm.  
  
"Sakura, I really don't know, when I woke up the doctor's said you were in a coma, Okaason and Otousan were slowly dying. I couldn't take it so I went back to the house packed all my belongings and ran away. I lived on my own for a couple of months until Aunt Sonomi found me and told me that you survived. By the time we got back to Tomoeda, you were already gone. At first I didn't believe them, but when I didn't see you for a couple of weeks, I knew they were telling the truth." Touya said with pain in his eyes.  
  
Tomoyo stood behind the tree as she filmed everything that was being said. " A perfect family reunion." Tomoyo said to the camera.  
  
By the end of the day Sakura walked out of the Carnival holding an armful of stuffed animals. "We better get home kaijuu, you have school tomorrow with Tomoyo." Touya spoke as he felt pain on his big toe. "Itai!!"  
  
"Sakura No Kaijuu!!"  
  
"Little Kaijuus and their big feet." Touya muttered as Yukito and Tomoyo chuckled.  
  
~~*~~  
"Sakura-chan, WAKE UP!!" Tomoyo screamed but Sakura was still sound asleep. She had tried everything, from loud music to screaming in Sakura's ear.  
  
"Move aside Tomoyo-chan, there's only one thing that'll ever wake this kaijuu up." Touya said as he lifted the bucket of ice water and dumped it on Sakura. "HOE!!!! COLD!!" Sakura immediately jumped up. Tomoyo giggled as Sakura jumped on the Touya that was on the floor laughing his head off.  
  
Before Sakura could do permanent damage to Touya she caught a glimpse of the clock. "OH NO!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME EARLIER!!!!" Sakura spun around to see Tomoyo taping her. "Hoe, Tomoyo!?" Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
Sakura ran around the room and into the bathroom as fast as she could. "Wow." Tomoyo gaped. Sakura walked out of the bathroom in her new school uniform and done hair in record time. "Mou.Sakura-chan you made it in exactly 4 minutes 32 seconds." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and ran for the front door, as they got into the car and started it up, the engine didn't work. "Just the day." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I have an idea," Sakura said as she ran into the house and came on with a pair of skates on. "Get on Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"But."  
  
"Come on or we're going to be late." Sakura screamed.  
  
Sakura dashed quickly to school with Tomoyo on her back, she listened to the directions intently and made all the correct turns until they finally made it to school.  
  
"Phew, just in time." Sakura said in victory.  
  
"You know Sakura-chan we had other cars we could've taken." Tomoyo replied giggling.  
  
"WHAT?! So I dashed here for no reason at all?" Sakura whined.  
  
"I tried to tell you but you were rushing me to get on your back, so I couldn't tell you." Tomoyo smiled apologetically.  
  
*RING* "I have to get to class Sakura-chan, just go to the office, down the hall, second door to the right." Tomoyo said as she waved to Sakura.  
  
Sakura skated quickly down the hallway when she bumped into a hard figure. She looked up and met with fierce amber eyes. Sakura sat their mesmerized by the heart melting amber orbs when she realized she was going to be late for class.  
  
"Gomen Nasai." Sakura said apologetically as she bowed to the tall figure.  
  
Sakura skated into the office, and took off her roller blades. The secretary motioned Sakura to come forth as she took out a piece of paper containing all Sakura's classes.  
  
"Here you go Kinomoto-san, good luck on your first day of school." The secretary smiled warmly.  
  
"Thank you, have a nice day." Sakura smiled back as she walked out the door. Sakura looked down at her schedule. "Mou.Why did I have to have Calculus first period." Sakura sighed wearily.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath as she knocked on her first period class. The door opened revealing a man in his early thirties. "Ohayo, you must be Kinomoto, Sakura."  
  
Sakura nodded numbly as she slowly walked into the classroom. The same cold amber eyes she bumped into immediately caught her eyes. As fast as she looked, she looked away. She stared at the class. Everyone was staring at her and some of the girls were giving her a cold glare.  
  
"I'm Terada-sensei, tell the class something about yourself." The sensei smiled brightly.  
  
Sakura looked questioningly at the sensei when she realized what he said. "My name's Kinomoto, Sakura, I'm 16 and that's pretty much all." Sakura said smiling warmly.  
  
"Let's see where to seat you, how about behind Li, Syaoran." Terada-sensei said pointing towards the Amber eyed guy.  
  
As Sakura began making her way to her desk several girls shot an evil eye to her, which made her completely shudder.  
  
As the teacher, began his lecture Sakura stared straight ahead at the tall messy haired guy that she bumped into. After what seemed like forever Sakura's class had finally ended, leaving her with piles of Calculus homework.  
  
Most of her classes were like that all tiring and each included piles of homework. When she walked into 4th period music Sakura saw Tomoyo, which made her smile cheerfully immediately.  
  
The sensei once again introduced her and sat her next to Tomoyo, " Sakura see that guy sitting in the front, the one with the messy brown hair and amazing amber eyes." Tomoyo said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah, do you like him or something?" Sakura asked secretly smiling.  
  
"Yup, but I'm not alone he's the hottest guy in school, everyone likes him." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I'm sure he'll like you, why don't you ask him out?" Sakura said encouragingly.  
  
"See, that's the problem, all the girls have tried asking him out and he had always said no." Tomoyo sighed again.  
  
"Don't worry, Tomoyo you'll get him one day." Sakura patted Tomoyo on the back.  
  
*RING*  
  
"Sakura-chan why don't you find us a place to eat and I'll go get some drinks." Tomoyo said as she started walking away.  
  
Sakura immediately spotted a Cherry blossom tree and started her way. As she laid her lunch down and looked up in the sky she saw the same amber orbs she keep bumping into stare at her from the tree. "Hoe!" Sakura said shockingly.  
  
The tall figure jumped from the tree and started walking away.  
  
"Matte, would you like to join me and my friend for lunch." Sakura said to the tall figure. He turned swiftly and looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Don't bother, tell your friend I'm not interested." He said coldly. As he began walking away leaving Sakura utterly confused, another tall figure jumped from the tree.  
  
"Don't mind him he's always like that." A pale guy with navy blue hair that was combed to perfection said kindly. "Hiragaziwa, Eriol."  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura." Sakura said looking in awe at the amazingly built guy in front of her. "Would you like to join me and my friend for lunch, Hiragaziwa-san."  
  
"Of course, my lady." Eriol said as he gently kissed her hand, making her blush scarlet red.  
  
Tomoyo made her way to the tree when she saw Sakura chatting with none other than Hiragazwa, Eriol. The second hottest guy in their whole school. Tomoyo immediately took out her video camera from her bag and filmed the two eating lunch.  
  
The bell rang as Sakura packed her things and headed back to her 5th period class. As the teacher started her long gruesome lecture Sakura eyelids began to feel extremely heavy. She dozed off silently.  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
"Onichan ,Okaason, Otouson, pwease come back!" The four-year-old Sakura cried as her aunt took out a stick and began hitting her over and over again.  
  
"I need you, pwease!!" Sakura screamed as the hits began getting harder and harder. "Sakura will let Onichan call Sakura a Kaijuu, just pwease come back!!!"  
  
"Shut The Fuck Up about your stupid family, they ain't gonna come back!! They hate you. They told me to hit you!!" Uriko yelled as she took a hard swing at Sakura's back.  
  
"I don't bewieve you, Okaasan and Otousan woves Sakura." Little Sakura said as she screamed back at her aunt.  
  
Uriko face began turning bright red from anger as she began swinging harder and harder at the little Sakura.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
Sakura bolted up as she fell onto the floor hold her chest as the pain etched through her. "Oh my god, someone call an ambulance!!!" The sensei screamed as she ran over to Sakura. "What's wrong." The teacher asked worriedly.  
  
"I.c-can't.b-b-breath." Sakura said as her breath shortened. As the darkness surrounded her she felt strong arms around her lifting her up.  
  
A/n: I'm really sorry this chapter sucks, but I have a large case of writer's block, feel free to flame. Have any questions email me at: Urazncutie890@yahoo.com or Urazncutie890@sbcglobal.net. 


	4. Author's Note

I'll be continuing the fic but since I'm moving my net will be off till Feb.29, 2004. Sry! I'll try to update as soon as I can. 


	5. Confused Feelings

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a long time it's just that I couldn't find any inspiration for this story so I'm sorry if this chapter really sucks. To tell you the truth I was going to discontinue this story but Elm-tree10 review's made me want to update. So thank you to Elm-tree. Well, here goes another chapter sorry if it sucks. Ps. I won't be telling who picked Sakura up yet, but it will be revealed in later chappies, and it's not Syao. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything why would I have a disclaimer, that's what I thought smart guy. **

**Chapter 4: Confused Feelings. **

Sakura eyes fluttered open slowly revealing the place she knew so well, the hospital room. Her chest was etching with pain as she tried to get up. Sakura walked to the door but halted when she heard loud whispers.

"What do you mean she has a heart problem?!" Touya said hoarsely tears forming in his dark eyes.

"It seems that all the beatings she received in the past has come back to hurt her heart. We do have good news, there's a donor that's dying from cancer in a few months in England and we can have an operation that will save her."

"This all my fault, why did I have to leave her behind! She would be okay right now if it wasn't for me." Touya said as tears ran down his cheek.

The door opened slightly as Sakura stepped out staring at her brother, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Onichan, it's not your fault it's nobody's fault. Please don't cry I'll be alright." Sakura said as she embraced him in a tight hug.

Everybody was staring at Sakura sadly. "Sakura, forgive me for ever leaving you." Touya said as he hugged her back.

"Onichan, you have nothing to be sorry about, I'm going to be fine." Sakura said as she smiled at everyone around her.

"Hai, you will be fine, but there are some limitations until you get the surgery, you can't do strenuous exercise, no more roller coaster rides or rides that'll scare you, and you'll have to cut back on rollerblading." The doctor said gently as he began to walk away leaving the family alone for awhile.

1Week later

"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo screamed excitedly.

Sakura immediately looked up from her book glancing at Tomoyo questioningly. "Hai, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked watching Tomoyo film her with one hand while handing her the phone with the other hand.

"Hoe? Who is it?" Sakura asked looking at Tomoyo suspiciously.

"Answer and You'll find out." Tomoyo smiled getting a close up on Sakura's petite face.

"Ohayo?" Sakura said politely.

"Sakura-san, it's me Eriol. I was wondering if you and Tomoyo-san would like to join me and my cute little friend for dinner." thud "OW!"

"Um...are you okay Eriol-san?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Hai, I'm fine. Syaoran just _accidentally _threw a book at me."

"Well, okay. When are we going to dinner?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

"Tonight at 7. We'll be there to pick you guys up." Eriol said smoothly.

"Hai, I'll see you later than." Sakura said as she hung up.

"Oh My God!!" Tomoyo screamed. "You have a date with Eriol-san!!"

"Tomoyo it's not a date and your coming he invited both of us." Sakura smiled mischievously. "Guess who else is going to be there?"

"Who?!" Tomoyo immediately looked at Sakura with a curious glance.

"Your dream man." Sakura said simply.

"Oh My GOD!!" Tomoyo said jumping up and down. "When?!"

"At seven." Sakura said laughing at Tomoyo behavior.

"SHIT!! We only have 2 and a half hour to get ready!!" Tomoyo shouted as she grabbed Sakura and pulled her into the huge closet. "What to wear, what to wear. Aha! Now for Sakura-chan. Hmm... Too formal, not formal enough, too short, not short enough. PERFECT!"

Tomoyo handed Sakura a simple white Halter dress with white beaded cherry blossoms embroidery at the hem of the dress that would go up to her knees.

"What do you think?" Tomoyo said pointing to her dress on the bed. It was a long light lavender gown with straps and flower detailing.

"It's beautiful." Sakura smiled lightly at her friend.

Tomoyo was now going through a jewelry box, she pulled a pair of dangling earrings with lavender beads and a simple silver chain. She looked at Sakura's dress and smiled happily than took out golden hoop earrings and the golden necklace with the cherry blossom pendent and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura put on the dress, it complimented her milky white skin and fit perfectly on her petite frame. Her long Auburn hair was cascaded with soft curls on the bottom that framed her face. The only source of make up on her face was mascara and light pink lip gloss. The chain around her neck shimmered against the white dress, she looked like an angel.

Tomoyo hair was put up in a bun with strands of hair falling into her eyes, her makeup was done with purple eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

The door bell rang as Tomoyo yelped excitedly. She opened the door revealing two tall figures, one with a scowl evident on his face. They were both in suits and holding bouquet of flowers handing it to both girls. Sakura glanced at Tomoyo, her face was dreamy. Sakura stifled her laugh as she grabbed onto Eriol's offering hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Li-san." Sakura smiled brightly at Syaoran.

"Un." Syaoran nodded not once looking at Sakura but scowled as Tomoyo grabbed his hand.

At The Restaurant

Syaoran's POV

I couldn't believe Eriol made me go through with this, hanging around him and his date wasn't enough, he had to invite a date for me too! This isn't fair, I'm the future leader of the Li clan and here I am obeying orders from my best friend, giving flowers to a girl I have no interest in and watch her stare dreamily at me.

I look at Kinomoto and Eriol talk while Daidouji keeps smiling at me. Eriol looks at me hard as if telling me to talk to her. I sighed and began small talk with Daidouji. Mental note: Never eat Eriol Chocolate Cake Again or there will be Hell to pay for. And trust me, right now I was in hell.

Dinner was almost over and I just couldn't take it any more listening to this girl talk about Fashion and school life was more than tiring for me.

"Look I'm gonna skip desert, I have a bad headache." I said interrupting Daidouji.

I walked out into the cold and sighed at the peace around me. Staring at the night sky can take anything off my mind. Just as I closed my eyes a figure pushed me, I turned around swiftly and glared at the petite form in front of me.

"Who the Hell do you think you are?!" The green eyed girl yelled in my face her body shaking with anger.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said coldly.

"What am I talking about? You are such an arrogant bastard! You made Tomoyo cry! What has she ever done but be nice to you?" Kinomoto screamed again.

"Listen Kinomoto, mind your own business."

"MIND MY OWN BUISNESS?! TOMOYO IS MY BUISNESS!! HASN'T YOUR FATHER EVER TAUGHT YOU MANNERS YOU BAKA?!"

"Listen Kinomoto you don't know me or my father so fuck off!" I glared hardly down at her.

"I know I don't know you." Kinomoto eyes were downcast for awhile. "But if you don't let me or Tomoyo be your friend than how can we get to know you?"

"My life is way too complicated for you to understand." I looked at her for the first time tonight. Her face was flushed from yelling her eyes were so vibrant and full of emotions, her auburn hair fell in her face and I wanted so bad to just brush it behind her ear.

"Than make me understand. Make me understand why you're always so cold. Make me understand you." Kinomoto said softly.

"My feelings and life is something I would never tell anyone about, not even Eriol, why do you think I would tell you?" I said coldly turning away from her powerful gaze.

Her hand gently touched my arm, her touch was so gentle. "Because I want to get to know you be your friend."

"Look you're little Miss. Perfect, you wouldn't understand what I've been through." I said as I began walking away.

"You'd be surprised how much I would I understand." Kinomoto said as voice cracked.

I turned around to face her and I could see tears glistening in her eyes. "Tell me how you would understand."

"My parents died when I was four, in a car accident. At the time I didn't know what was going on and was told that my family including my brother was dead. The thing is I got adopted by my aunt, at first she was really nice in front of the social worker but right when she left my life changed drastically.

She beat me and to tell you the truth I didn't want to go on anymore. I was the outcast in school, the enemy at my aunt's house it just didn't seem safe anywhere. I just wanted to feel like I was something more than a failure to myself and my family. I gave up hope. Until I found Tomoyo, and was reunited with my brother. I guess it was fate but fate isn't perfect you always have to give something in return. I found out serious Heart Problem, and I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me but I felt really scared." Kinomoto whispered hoarsely as the tears ran down her face. "Well, I told you my story tell me yours."

"Look Kinomoto,-" I began but was cut off by her.

"Call me Sakura."

"Well Sakura, you proved you knew what I meant but, my story is a lot different from yours. I have four sisters, I being the only male in the family was taught to train since I was three. I was never close to my mother, but me and my father was a whole different story. He use to train with me and believe it or not we did father son stuff. When I was seven he died of cancer, he never told me he had cancer. I guess he was trying to protect me. The day he died I promised him I would concentrate on training and one day become Leader of the Li clan and make him proud of me.

I put my whole life into training and martial arts. Sometimes I would feel so alone because while my mother and sisters had each other to

Comfort I had no one but my self. I use to train up to 12 hours a day to keep myself busy and not think of my father but it always came back to haunting my dreams. Last year when I was 15 it was declared that when I turned 18 the title of the Li clan was in my hands. I achieved what I promised my father I would do but I always feel like something was missing from my life, no one really wanted to be my friend, they only needed me because I was rich and powerful. The only person who has ever earned my friendship was Eriol. I guess being me has it advantages and disadvantages."

"I'm glad you trusted me with your feelings and maybe one day I can earn your friendship too." Sakura smiled slightly.

I don't know why but I feel so much lighter so much more at ease when I'm around her. I guess she does have the potential to be my friend. (an: Or maybe something more.)

AN: Sorry this chapter was pretty plot less and sucky but I wrote this in two hours so what can you say. Anyways, I'll be posting the next chapter if I get 5 reviews. You can flame if you want this chapter was really boring, even I couldn't get through it and I wrote it so flame if you want as long as I get a review. Thank you for Reading if you have any questions email me at or aim me at Aznsweetheart890.

BUH BAI!! -kimi


End file.
